Keii
Keii '(ケイイ) is a Student (学生 gakusei)'' in high school. He is also the Guitarist (ギタリスト gitarisuto) in Sound Breakers Character Keii is a child born much later, he is born into the "third generation". He is Tokoko's youngest son. Appearance Hes a steel blue Keronian tadpole. He has three strands of brown hair sticking out in front with the rest partially showing at the sides. He wears a white typical Keronian flap hat and has Beau blue eyes, both these traits are often questionable on who he inherited it from. Keii wears hooddies often, at times matching a special occurrence like Valentines day. He likes to keep his hoodie design changing. Hes a bit short, the same size as a female his age. '''Personality He is a friendly and out going kid, most people able to get along with him. Although, he has this annoying trait to play with others emotions like playing matchmaker. A few people who know his "devilish" side more, claim him as a "Wolf in sheep skin" since he plays innocent around others. Quite a few people mistaken him as someone younger because of how childish he can get. Even though he plays "matchmaker" hes rather clueless to others romantic feelings for him, often just puts it as "being friendly". He's a day-dreamer of course, his heads often stuck in the clouds. Its hard to get him angry, but he can get into quite a violent fit if so. Likes and dislike Snack foods are his favorite, he mostly prefers foods like Meat buns, sweet breads, and sometimes Pocky. He likes to keep out and about or hanging out with some friends. He enjoys singing, he often unconsciously sings, his preferences for music pop and rock. With singing being one of his favorite activities, he likes to go karaoke, mostly dragging his friends along with him. Keii hates buff and creepy people, this being his trauma and a fear in his life. He takes little interest in school, usually slacks off from work, even sometimes disrupts class by singing, although he has a tutor for a mom, so he at least passes with a D. To him, reports are pests, he acknowledges them as people, but dislikes how nosy and persistent they are. History He was born much later, him being the youngest child. His only playmate really was his Sister-in-law Ninana, who he calls "Nini". As he grew up, he ended up seeming like the younger brother of Ninana, but still protective and caring like the Older sibling he is, even though hes only older by a few months. He was traumatized when he was younger when someone brought him into the men sauna full of 'Buff' men. He seems to show no interest in girls really, usually his thoughts are in the clouds "singing". When he was around 7, he saw a street performer, he was amazed at him, and annoyed him till he taught him how to play the guitar. When he was 13, he saw a ukulele, thought its like the guitar, just easier, he ended up failing to play it. Hes currently trying to learn it fully, though hes given little time to do so. Relationships Ninana Ninana is his closest friend, though their relationship is a little unknown, its clear he cares for her deeply. People aren't sure if its romantic or just a sibling relation, the fact he shows little interest in love makes it more difficult to tell. Keii is over-protective of Ninana and will most of the time try to scare any one causing her discomfort or hitting on her. Yamato He regards Yamato as one of his closest friends, but also one of the funnest people to tease. He still tries to help the fella out by playing "Matchmaker" which hasn't exactly gone in total vain. Pyoyo Pyoyo is like his "partner in crime" other than Ninana. He gets quite a good amount of information from him too. His relationship with him is a little strange, Pyoyo sees him as a rival yet friend. He gets help from him with trying to hook up a certian green dummer and a teal manager. Tokoko Tokoko is his mother. Despite how he finds her to be "strange" he loves his mother and finds himself to be lucky shes not strict or much of a nag. Zeriri Zeriri is his oldest sibling and somewhat of his babysitter. Whenever his mother is away, Zeriri watches after him instead, often causing issues for his older brother. Abilities He's learned to play the guitar and in progress of trying to learn the ukelele. Keii has a natural talent to sing though. Weakness Because of a incident when he was a toddler, he's scared of "buff" and/or creepy people. Future Unknown, most likely gets a son. Nicknames He calls everyone by a shorter version of their name usually. He just calls Yamato, Yamato. Ninana is called "Nini" while his mother, Tokoko is just "Mom" or "Mum" Trivia *His trauma started because of a imagination I got one day. See also *Sound Breakers External links Deviantart user page Keii's Deviantart Reference Category:Keronians Category:Characters